Miranda's Boyfriend
by Grifferin
Summary: What happens when Miranda gets a boyfriend who's way too old for her? Will she listen to Gordo and Lizzie or will she ruin her friendship with them and still see Tom
1. Hi

  "Hey Lizzie." Miranda called, running over to her best friend.

  Lizzie turned around and smiled, stopping by her locker and unlocking it. "Hi Miranda, How was your Summer vaccation?"

  "It was brilliant, absolutely brilliant!" Miranda exclaimed, her eyes twinkling.

  "I'm glad to hear it. While you were in The Caribbean partying and getting a tan, me and Gordo were stuck back here with nothing to do." Lizzie told her.

  "Well the weather was brilliant, the resort was brilliant and of course, the guys were brilliant. I met someone." Miranda grinned dreamily.

  Lizzie raised her eyebrows. "Yeah? I want to know everything."

  "Well his name is Tom, he's cute, he's dark, he's handsome and he's eighteen in two weeks." Miranda giggled.

  "Whoa! Wait a minute, did you just say eighteen?" Lizzie asked.

  Miranda nodded. "Yeah, why?"

  "Nothing it's just that he's like four years older than you." Lizzie reminded her.

  "I know. My dad is five years older than my mom and there still together." Miranda stated.

   Lizzie held her hands up in defence. "Okay, okay, I was only saying. Anyway, it was only for the holiday."

  Miranda shook his head. "No, we swapped numbers and strangely enough he only lives a few blocks away. It's a wonder we never met before."

  "Small world." Lizzie rolled her eyes.

  "Enough about me anyway, what did you do this Summer?" Miranda asked.

  Lizzie shrugged. "Not much. It was kinda weird without you. Me and Gordo just hung out."

  "Speaking of the devil, where is Gordo?" Miranda asked.

  "He had a dentist appointment so we couldn't walk to school together. I rang you but your phone was engaged." Lizzie explained.

  "Oh that must've been Tom. We were on the phone nearly all morning. He's so sweet." Miranda cooed.

  Lizzie rolled her eyes as the bell rang and she walked to Math.

  "I heard Miranda had a good Summer." Gordo said, meeting Lizzie at lunch at their usual spot.

  "Oh she told you about Tom, did she?" Lizzie asked.

  "Yep. That was all she was yapping about through Spanish. Tom this, Tom that. She was even writing I love Tom all over her book." Gordo said.

  "She's in love." Lizzie said blankly.

  "Like we've never seen it before. She takes love to a whole different level." Gordo grinned.

  "Shush, she's coming." Lizzie waved as Miranda walked over.

  "Hey guys." Miranda greeted, sitting next to Lizzie on the bench.

  "Hi." Gordo replied.

  "So, do you guys want to come over to my house tonight and we can go over our English homework." Lizzie smiled.

  "Don't you mean you and Miranda will copy _my English homework?" Gordo asked._

  Miranda laughed. "I'd love to guys but Tom's supposed to be ringing me tonight and I told him I'd stay in. We're arranging to meet at the weekend."

  "Can't you just come over for a bit?" Lizzie asked.

  Miranda bit her lip and shook her head. "Sorry Lizzie."

  "Not as sorry as I am." Lizzie sighed as Miranda stood up and walked away.


	2. Explosion

I am extremley sorry to upset everyone by putting ringing instead of calling *rolls eyes* I'm not American, so excuse me if I forget to realise you say some things differently than us, but I'm sure you can all live with it. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!!!

  "So, when do we get to meet this Tom guy?" Lizzie asked, taking a bite out of her sandwich the next day at school.

  Miranda shrugged. "No offence guys but I'm not ready to let you meet him just yet." 

  Lizzie and Gordo looked at each other for a minute.

  "So I guess I'll CALL you tonight Miranda?" Lizzie asked, changing the subject.

  "What?" Miranda asked, looking up dreamily.

  "Forget it." Lizzie rolled her eyes, standing up and walking out of the cafeteria.

  Gordo caught up with her in the corridor. "Lizzie, I'm not trying to offend you in anyway possible here but don't you think you're taking things a little too far. So what, Miranda has a boyfriend; it shouldn't change anything between our friendship . . . you're not jealous are you?"

  Lizzie stopped walking and turned to face Gordo. "No! Of course I'm not jealous." She snapped.

  "Hey Lizzie it's me, Miranda. I've got to be quick because Tom is supposed to be CALLING me anytime now but guess what?!" Miranda exclaimed.

  "What, Tom's proposed to you?" Lizzie mumbled sarcastically.

  Miranda ignored her and carried on. "No, I wish! But he's got me and him tickets for Explosion!"

  "Explosion? Isn't that the new night club round here? I thought it was for people who are sixteen and over." Lizzie reminded her.

  "I know, some high-heels and make up will do the trick. We're going tomorrow night. I'm so excited!" Miranda screamed down the phone.

  "Miranda, have you told your mom about this?" Lizzie asked.

  "Nope." Miranda giggled.

  "Well, don't you think you should?" Lizzie asked.

  "Oh lighten up a bit Lizzie! It's only a bit of fun for one night." Miranda told her.

  "You're seeing a lot of this Tom lately. Can I meet him?" Lizzie asked.

  "I suppose so; he's walking me to school tomorrow anyway so you and Gordo will have to walk by yourselves." Miranda told her.

  Lizzie sighed. "Okay, I guess that's okay if you want to spend more time with lover boy."

  She hung up and flopped onto her bed. No sooner had she closed her eyes when there was a knock on her bedroom door and her mom came in.

  "You okay honey?" Her mom asked.

  Lizzie nodded, chewing on her lip. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" She asked suspiciously.

  "It's just that Miranda and Gordo usually come round after school. Have you fallen out with them or something?"

  Lizzie shook her head. "No, it's just that Miranda's got this new boyfriend who she really likes and spends loads of time with. I know I should be happy for her that she's finally got a boyfriend but I'm worried about her, especially since this guy is eighteen and she's seeing way too much of him."

  "Well, when I was younger I had a boyfriend who was older than me. He was really sweet but my parents forbid me to see him because he was a little older. Then they found out how nice he was and everything was perfect again. The point is, you haven't given this guy much of a chance yet. You can't judge him if you haven't even met him. You're just a little jealous that's all." Lizzie's mom said.

  Lizzie smiled. "Yeah I guess I'm acting pretty stupid. Well, thanks mom that talk really helped. I won't give Tom such a hard time tomorrow." She promised.

  "Is that him?" Gordo asked, pointing to a guy talking to Miranda.

  Lizzie shielded her eyes from the sun and squinted. "Woah, he's tall. Shall we take a closer look?"

  They grabbed their bags and walked over to them. "Hey Miranda."

  "Lizzie! Gordo! Hey!" Miranda grinned proudly and clung to Tom's arm. "I'd like you to meet Tom, my new boyfriend."

  Tom half smiled at Lizzie and Gordo and then ignored them. "So Miranda, you can meet my friends tonight at Explosion." He said.

  "I can't wait!" Miranda squealed. "Dammit! I haven't got anything to wear!"

  "Chill out babe, I'll take you shopping." Tom said, lighting a cigarette.

  "You will? When?" Miranda asked.

  "Erm . . . like, now?" He suggested.

  "Erm . . . like, she has school." Lizzie butted in.

  "Who asked you to speak Barbie?" Tom sneered.

  "She's right Tom, I have got school." Miranda explained.

  "So, would you rather waste your life solving boring math problems or come shopping with your boyfriend to find clothes to wear for the hot new club you're going to tonight?" Tom asked.

  "Shopping it is then." Miranda shrugged, climbing into Tom's dirty car.

  "Miranda!" Lizzie called as Tom drove off with Miranda in the passenger seat.


End file.
